Children of next generation
by ImagingThings
Summary: Series of completely plotless oneshots featuring the children of next generation. From Ted Lupin to Lorcan and Lysander, twin sons of Luna. Bit spoilery. Final chapter up!
1. Ted Remus Lupin

Children of next generation

_Ted Remus Lupin_

Sometimes, just sometimes he hated his parents. Hated them for leaving him behind. Still he knew how lucky he was, having a family who loved him and cared about him. Unlike his godfather, Harry Potter.

Must of the time, however, he was proud of his parents. War heroes they'd been. Died in the big war which had seen the end of the dark lord Voldemort. He used to say he'd taken the best from his parents; looks, or the fact that they changed as he wanted, from his mother and cleverness from his father. And, that was the best he always thought, he hadn't taken any of the less good things from any of his parents. His mother, everyone used to tell him, had been dead clumsy. He weren't, actually, he was pretty agile. His father had been a werewolf, although everyone assured him that he'd been a really nice person. Still he was relieved, and knew that his parents had been too, that he weren't one.

Despite being an orphan he was a happy child. After all, the Weasleys treated him like he was one of their own. That was their nature he supposed, letting orphaned boys into their family. After all, they'd done exactly the same to Harry when he was a child. And, he couldn't help think; maybe he'd one day follow in his godfather's footsteps and join the family officially. After all Victoire Weasley, the oldest daughter of Bill and Fleur _was_ rather pretty.

When he started at Hogwarts he quickly made friends, at first he'd been a little nervous that people only wanted to be friends with him because of his famous parents but as Harry said; 'those like that are easily detected.' Luckily all his friends were true friends. They'd joke together; he changing his hair in class until the teacher would look at him with a tired look, telling him to stop immediately, often landing him with very silly looks because they wouldn't even let him change back to normal (blue hair).


	2. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

The other's story

_Victoire Gabrielle Weasley_

She was the mother's girl. Her hair just as silvery blond, although some would say there was a vague hint of red in it.

It wasn't easy being the oldest, not just among her siblings but among the entire bunch of cousins. Still she wasn't really the oldest, Ted, the orphaned son of Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin and Remus Lupin, old friends of her parents, had been a part of the family for as long as she remembered. She looked up to him. Not in the same way her brother did but more like someone who could help her with the younger children.

Her favourite cousin was Molly; the two girls could sit for hours and discuss books and, when they grew older, boys too.

She developed quite a crush on Ted. And even though her friends teased her she still thought he was rather handsome, most of the time that is, when he didn't change his look into something completely silly.

She's been sorted into Ravenclaw, the hat saying that it was time for a change in tradition, and also saying that it was sorry but she didn't seem to be the bravest person. Of course she weren't, if it was a choice between going on an adventure, or learning something by reading a good book she took a book any day.


	3. Dominique Ginny Weasley

The other's story

_Dominique Ginny Weasley_

She was the wild child of her family. Not a prankster, like several of her cousins but simply wild. She hadn't been very old when she'd first told her parents that when she grew up she wanted to join Uncle Charlie in Romania and look after dragons. She'd always looked up to her unmarried uncle. Her dad used to joke that she could have been Charlie's daughter with her love of animals. She'd chosen Care of Magical creatures without hesitation. Enjoying to hang out down at Hagrid's.

Still she was actually rather well behaved. She would go swimming in the sea at Shell Cottage but some in the moment her mother called. In school she could joke for hours with her friends but still make her homework.

Starting at Hogwarts had been the best time of her life. She'd been sorted into Gryffindor for as the hat said _you're so bold it borders to craziness_. Yes, she was a little crazy. When she was three she'd stolen a broom someone had left laying around and, because she couldn't control the big broom, had ended up with both her arms broken. Not that it scared her away from flying. She was a good flyer but she didn't like Quidditch, preferring to make silly stunts instead.

Where her sister's hair was more like their mother's her own was truly Weasley red and for some, reason instead of being straight like her parents' it was really curly. "Curl-top" was her nickname. And she loved it. Loved the fact that even though she was a redhead like so many of her cousins she was the only one with curls like that.


	4. Louis Charlie Weasley

The other's story

_Louis Charlie Weasley_

Being the youngest really wasn't easy. And it didn't make it easier that he only had sisters, his luck that Dominique at least could be fun sometimes. If he'd had to grow up with only girly-girl older sister he was pretty sure he'd have run away.

Not that he didn't like his sisters he loved them. He just wished his parents could have gotten some more sons. Well, he still had his cousins to play with. And of course there was Ted. The orphaned part member of their family had always been his greatest idol as he was the only boy from their generation older than him. When his oldest sister hooked up with Ted he loved the idea. Honestly, how cool wouldn't it be to get the person he'd always looked up to as a brother-in-law?

For some reason he'd never liked the thought of having his coppery red hair cut and his mum couldn't really say anything. After all, his dad still, even when he'd got three children, wore his hair in a ponytail. Other that that he was a true Weasley freckles all over and long and lanky. Just like his dad.

"A true Gryffindor" the hat had called him. Of course he had his dad's brains but he, unlike his just as clever sister Victoire, wasn't the studying type. His philosophy was quite simple that if something didn't come with a minimum of work he could probably live without it. Not that he was lazy. He could be very active. Just not with books.


	5. Molly Helen Weasley

The other's story

_Molly Helen Weasley_

She was the good girl, the well behaved one. For her it was much more fun to read a good book, preferable someone you'd learn from, than fool around on brooms playing qudditch or things like that.

Even her favourite cousin, the three year older Victoire, had once told her to be a little more fun. But why? She wasn't going to be a qudditch player; she was going to get a well paid job in the Ministry just like her parents. So many evenings she spent studying while her friends sat and talked about a lot of, to her, meaningless stuff. She was aiming high she knew, attempting to get just as many O.W.ls as her dad and Aunt Hermione. Outstanding in all, preferable.

Yet sometimes she talked with her oldest cousin, mostly about books but as they grew older boys became a frequent subject too.

Like her cousin she'd been sorted into Ravenclaw and her mum had been very pleased, telling that she'd been in that house too. Yes, "the house of the brainiest", as several of her cousins used to call it truly seemed the right house for her. In that house she'd gotten friends even though she sometimes buried herself in homework. Her best friend however wasn't a student:

On her first day she'd struck up a talk with Ravenclaw's ghost The Grey Lady. Ever since the two girls, one dead the other alive, had shared a most unusual friendship. Still, hadn't Uncle Harry had a similar one with Moaning Myrtle? Then why couldn't she have one with The Grey Lady or Helena Ravenclaw?


	6. Lucy Sarah Weasley

The other's story

_Lucy Sarah Weasley_

While her sister was the well behaved one she'd always been a rebel. Running amok with her cousins Fred and James, pulling pranks on everybody they got close to.

She was a tomboy who'd rather be outside and get dirty than stay inside and do girlish stuff.

Her father used to joke that she, for all he knew, could've been Uncle George's child; being as she resembled her one-eared, prank-playing uncle much more than her own father.

With her maroon, short cut, messy style hair she made it clear for everyone that one of her greatest idols were Tonks, Ted's mother who'd died in the war almost six years before her birth. The only difference between the deceased war hero's hair and her own was that she for logic reasons couldn't turn her pink. True Weasley red hair, unlike her sister's dark blond, was just as good if not better.

Being sorted into Gryffindor hadn't really been a surprise. To be honest she would have been really boring in "the house of the brainiest" and for her being loyal wasn't a special thing but something everyone should be, besides, she wasn't really hardworking.


	7. Fred Lee Weasley

The other's story

_Fred Lee Weasley_

He was the spitting image of his father, except that he didn't miss an ear, and therefore also the spitting image of his deceased uncle after whom he was named. Not only in looks did he resemble his father and late uncle, almost from he could walk, some would argue even before, he had pulled pranks on everyone he came close to.

Still he studied when he had to, something which clearly came from his mother, seeing that his father really hadn't been that active with studying.

On his very first day to Hogwarts, where he was sorted into Gryffindor like both his parents had been, the group met Peeves on their way to the Gryffindor-tower. When the Poltergeist learned he was the son of one of the, as Peeves put it "Twins who did more for this school than any other, except maybe from the Marauders." He lat the group pass. Ever since that he'd wondered who the Marauders where, asking his dad if he knew anything George told him they'd been four friends who'd been at school together some 20 years before he'd been. When the three of them, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, found out that their friend Remus Lupin was a werewolf they decided to become animagi in order to join their friend during his transformations. He was a little disappointed that he never got to meet any of those famous pranksters but Harry assured him that they would be proud to know that someone was caring on with their tradition, as would his Uncle Fred.


	8. Roxanne Katie Weasley

The other's story

_Roxanne Katie Weasley_

With her dark skin and tall build she resembled her mother just as much as her older brother resembled their father.

In other things than looks she resembled her mother; qudditch had been her number one passion for as long as she could remember. Her greatest problem considering the game was that she could never make up her mind whether she wanted to play beater or chaser. Sometimes she even, when taking the role as beater, attempted to get the quaffle in goal by hitting it with her bat, not because she wanted to cheat but because she couldn't see why a beater couldn't be allowed to try and score when the bludgers weren't close.

Being sorted into Gryffindor wasn't really a surprise, however, being made into captain for the Gryffindor team while only a third year, at that time she'd been playing chaser for the team for a year, was. She'd always thought you had to be older; after all, her mother hadn't been made captain until her seventh year but of course the captain place hadn't really been vacant before.

As captain she would get her team to train at the most crazy times, something people told her was amazingly like her mother, and the previous captain Oliver Wood's habits.

When she wasn't training or planning a game she liked to snuggle down in a comfy chair with a book about qudditch, homework always came in last on her priority list. Not that she had something to use her grades for anyway, she already decided to become a professional qudditch player when she left school, maybe for the Holyhead Harpies like Aunt Ginny.


	9. Rose Mary Weasley

The other's story

_Rose Mary Weasley_

Bright and clever as her mother she was her father's pride and joy. Still her mother had advised her not to be so busy and know-it-all as she'd been in school, honestly, most people couldn't take a person acting like that. To her credit she really tried, still, she could get impatient if someone didn't get what she tried to explain soon enough, preferable the first time.

Unlike her mother she liked flying and was actually pretty good, she didn't play qudditch though, for her flying around on brooms after some balls were more fun to watch than to do.

Being sorted to Gryffindor had been a little surprise, admitted, both her parents had been there but the Hat surely didn't care about that. However, the Hat had told her that even though she had the brains for Ravenclaw she still, like her mother, had a daring trait, which sometimes would come out, pushing the need of reading in the background. She'd been friends with her cousin Al for long time before they started at Hogwarts together but at the school the two of them had gotten an unexpected friend; Scorpius Malfoy, son of their parents' old rival Draco Malfoy. Together the three friends roamed around Hogwarts.


	10. Hugo Harry Weasley

The other's story

_Hugo Harry Weasley_

How his parents had come up with his name had always been a riddle for him. He'd asked his mother whether there had been a Hugo in her family, knowing that there had never been a Hugo Weasley before, and she had smiled and told him about "Hugo the Troll" a muggle television character whom she'd loved to watch when she was a child, before going to Hogwarts, before learning she was a witch.

So, he was named after a character from muggle television, a bit difficult to explain his friends where the name came from but still, his mother with her elfish-welfare business could have called him something much worse. At least she hadn't gone around naming him Dobby or Kreacher.

He loved qudditch, playing keeper for the Gryffindor team he was a far better keeper than his dad had ever been, the main difference being that he didn't get nervous every time the quaffle came towards him. Honestly, how stupid was that; when the quaffle comes towards you you're supposed to stay calm. Besides, he really had to be a good keeper, every Weasley or Potter who tried for the team had to be really good or everyone would think Cousin Roxanne let them in easy because they were family.

When Rose had left for Hogwarts he'd laughed at his dad's joke about being disinherited if not placed in Gryffindor, two years later, when it was his turn, he'd been shaking violently, fearing for the sorting, hating being so late, only relaxing when the Hat announced he'd been placed in Gryffindor. He wouldn't be disinherited. No, thinking like that was stupid; surely his parents wouldn't disinherit him.


	11. James Sirius Potter

The other's story

_James Sirius Potter_

His parents told him he'd been making trouble from the day he was born. What did they expect? Naming your child "James Sirius" and expect him to be well behaved wasn't just naïve, it was completely stupid. Yes, he lived up to his name without doubt.

With his messy black hair and hazel eyes he resembled his deceased grandfather in looks and not just in personality. To add even more he also played chaser, like both his mother and grandfather had done.

In his older cousins Lucy and Fred he'd found the perfect partners in crime; the three of them would roam around together, cracking up pranks and jokes as they went. They'd had sworn always to make sure Hogwarts had a prankster.

When he'd been sorted the Hat had told him that nothing ran more true in his blood than Gryffindor, nothing more than what'd he'd expected, his parents and all of his grandparents had, after all, been in that house. Still, he hadn't really meant it when he joked about Al being in Slytherin. He'd just wanted to tease his younger brother. that's what you have them for!


	12. Albus Severus Potter

The other's story

_Albus Severus Potter_

He hadn't been very old when he lost count of how many times people had told him how much he looked like his father. It was true, he knew, being the only of the three Potter children to have inherited his dad's green eyes the similarity between them sprang to the eyes of everybody. It still could get rather annoying, after all, when people used to say it to his father they always added the "but you have your mother's eyes." With him it was all "You look exactly like your father."

Sometimes, when he walked the corridors at Hogwarts, he was sure some of the ghosts and pictures couldn't figure whether Harry was back or what. Yes at one point he was sure the mad knight Cardogan had yelled "Harry" after him.

At the train him and Rose had found a much unexpected friend; Scorpius Malfoy, at first it had been rather awkward, here they were, two boys; both looking amazingly like their fathers who had been rivals at school but in the end they had realized that being enemies because their fathers had been was completely idiotic.

He'd told the Hat to, please, not put him in Slytherin and it had said he was just like his father before it announced his placing in Gryffindor.

He soon found out he was really good at potions; it was just so fun to see the cauldrons bubble and simmer when the ingredients were added.

At one point he'd been taken to the headmistress's office and been left to wait for a while. Not knowing what to say to the portraits of the two men he'd been named after he told Albus Dumbledore that his father had said he'd been both brilliant and a little mental, and Severus Snape that he'd been the bravest man his father knew. They both seemed really proud.


	13. Lily Luna Potter

The other's story

_Lily Luna Potter_

Sometimes having to older brothers could be REALLY annoying. But when she'd complained to her mother Ginny had just smiled and asked her to imagine what it would be like with SIX older brothers. At first she'd been about to tell her mother that she only had five brothers but then she remembered; Uncle Fred. Uncle George's twin brother who'd died in the war about ten years before her birth. She didn't want to remind her mother of him just because she was mad at her brothers.

When they came home from having sent James and Al to Hogwarts, Al for the first time, Ginny broke down laughing and told her how much she resembled her the time Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and dad had left for the first time. A little redheaded girl asking why she couldn't go to school like her brothers.

So two years later when it was finally her turn to board the train with Hugo she was overjoyed. At last Hogwarts would see that not only the sons of Harry Potter were special but the daughter as well.

After she'd been sorted into Gryffindor, which really wasn't a surprise, she waited eagerly for Hugo to get sorted and clapped eagerly when he, too, was placed in Gryffindor. Except for Cousin Victoire, who had already left school and Cousin Molly the entire Weasley-Potter clan had been sorted to Gryffindor. The entire tower was practically family. Yes, some even joked that they should rename the house.


	14. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

The other's story

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

Truth be told, and he supposed it should, he was terribly spoiled. Especially his paternal grandmother would give him everything he wanted, when he, having grown older, asked why, she said that at one point she'd thought she'd lost her son, Draco, his father.

Grandfather Lucius had been a high member of the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord even living in the Malfoy Manor, he knew that. He also knew that at one point his grandparents had gotten cold feet and tried to back out. For them the safety of their only son had been more important than winning the war.

His greatest hero was Grandmother Cissy who, having been sent to check if Harry Potter was dead, had lied and said that he was so she and Lucius could search for their son. She said she'd just done what every mother would do.

When he started at Hogwarts he'd ended up sharing a compartment with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, the two cousins seemed uncaring about their parents' rivalry, Rose even exclaiming that she thought it was better if everyone got along.

Never in his life had he been more surprised than the day he was sorted to Gryffindor. The Hat said that even though he was cunning and ambitious he also was very loyal and had a daring trait. With his two knew best friends, Rose and Al; he enjoyed life at Hogwarts fully, even playing seeker on Gryffindor's team and as his father said, he got on the team due to talent not because he'd bought himself on the team.

If there was one thing he envied his friends then it was their waste family, they would come back from holidays telling about all the things they'd experienced. And he didn't want to come and visit them; after all, the Malfoys hadn't been too nice to the Weasleys in the past.

When they, in the summer after their third year, after two years of trying, finally got him to come and visit the Burrow with them, Ted Lupin, the godson of Harry Potter, came over to him and said he believed they were related, his mother Tonks had been Draco's cousin.


	15. Lorcan Dean Scamander

The other's story

_Lorcan Dean Scamander _

He loved listening to his mother's tales about Dumbledore's Army and the rebellions at Hogwarts. His favourite being the one where she in her sixth year, after having fought against the death eaters regime with Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, was kidnapped and held captive at the Malfoy Manor with the wandmaker Mr. Ollivander.

Later, when Harry Potter had rescued them, she lived for a while at Ginny's brother's place "Shell Cottage" with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas, the person he had his middle name from.

In many ways he was just as quirky as his mother, firmly believing in nargles and stuff like that. And, like his mother, he would tell everyone who bothered, or just seemed to bother, about all those animals he was going to discover when he grew up.

When he arrived at Hogwarts and, like both his parents had been, got sorted to Ravenclaw, he was surprised to learn that his mother was considered a war-hero. It had never been something she talked about.

At one point, after having looked at the memorial stone in the Great Hall he asked Professor Creevey who Colin had been and the Muggle Studies teacher had told him that Colin had been his, Dennis Creevey's, older brother. He also knew that Fred Weasley had been the brother of his mother's long-time friends Ron and Ginny. Too many people had died in the war and he was grateful for living in a time of peace.


	16. Lysander Newt Scamander

The other's story

_Lysander Newt Scamander_

It could be really annoying how people seemed to forget that he and his brother were individuals rather than two halves of a whole. And even thought they looked alike they actually were pretty different; Lorcan was just a dreamy as their mother while he was more, sensible. Well, as sensible as he supposed it was possible having Xenophilius Lovegood as your grandfather.

At one point he'd asked his mother if there were other twins in the family and she had said that there weren't but that George Weasley, one of the brother's of her long-time Friend Ginny had been a twin. His twin-brother, Fred, had died at the battle many years previous. These two brothers really had been two halves of a whole, pulling pranks on everyone they came close to.

When he arrived at Hogwarts and, right after Lorcan had been placed in Ravenclaw, was sorted into Hufflepuff he became really confused; weren't twins always in the same house? His mother had told him that that wasn't necessary; Padma Patil who had been in Ravenclaw a year above her had a twin sister, Parvati, who'd been a Gryffindor.

He really lived up to the Hufflepuff reputation about loyalty; if anyone dared to tease his friends he wasn't afraid to hex them. Nothing mean of course. Just a swift little jinx to teach them a lesson.


End file.
